The present invention relates to a light emitting interior product in which a light emitting portion is supplied with power in a contactless manner.
Interior products arranged in the instrument panel in a passenger compartment have a number of light emitting portions. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-287540 discloses a technique of wireless power supply for a light emitting portion provided in an outlet grille of a vehicle air conditioner.
A type of interior product has been known that includes a fixed body, which is fixed to the instrument panel, and a movable body, which is movable in relation to the fixed body. Such interior products include the glove compartment. The fixed body in a glove compartment is a storage body, which is fixed to the instrument panel, and the movable body in a glove compartment is a lid body, which is movable relative to the storage body. When using a light emitting portion in an interior product constructed by the combination of a fixed body and a movable body, wireless power supply is useful to avoid troublesome routing of feeder lines and signal lines without breaking these lines.
In recent years, interior products constructed with fixed bodies and movable bodies have been desired to create various types of atmosphere such as relaxed ambience, elevated luxury, and elevated aesthetic appearance. To improve design features such as aesthetic appearance by omitting feeder lines and signal lines, the power supply efficiency in wireless power supply is desired to be improved. In illumination with light emitting portions, ambient lighting is desired in addition to simple direct lighting or functional lighting.
The demands for improved power supply efficiency and addition of ambient lighting are not limited in the field of interior products mounted in vehicles, but also exist in fields of interior products for buildings and aircrafts.